Trick or Treat
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Peter Parker x Reader one shot. I did this for a writing challenge and the prompt was, "aren't you too old for trick or treating?"


Peter had been talking about this day for months. _Months_. Halloween this, Halloween that. Aunt May was going crazy. You, however, loved the constant ramblings. He and Ned kept talking about costumes and what they were going to do after school before going out.

"Aren't you too old for trick or treating?" You asked Peter one day. He stopped everything and gaped at you.

"Did you… did you just ask me if I'm too old for trick or treating?"

"Yeah," you laughed. "We're 16, Pete."

"Y/N, Y/N, Y/N…" he shook his head. "You're never too young for trick or treating!"

"I'm jus' sayin'," you shrugged. "We've got other stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Chem project?" You reminded him. He sighed and spun around in his chair. Ned sat up and almost hit his head on Peter's bed.

"Y/N, stop being a bore. You don't have to come with us."

"I'll come with you so I make sure you two don't get hit by a car while running frantically across a street."

"Thanks, _ma_."

"No problem," you smirked. Ned stuck his tongue playfully at you and then flopped back onto the bed. "We do gotta do our chem project, though, Pete."

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled. You received a text. You checked it and saw that it was your mother.

"Gotta go, my ma's freakin' out 'bout somethin'. See you guys later, yeah?"

"Bye, Y/N!" Ned called as you picked up your bag and headed out. Peter waved.

"Bye Aunt May!" You said, seeing the woman on the couch. She turned around and smiled at you.

"Bye, Y/N."

-0-

The next day, the school was buzzing with the latest news on Spiderman. You saw Ned and Peter standing by the lockers, so you walked over. When you passed MJ, you said hi. She didn't look up from her book.

"Did you hear about Spiderman? Apparently, he took down like… 10 people," Ned exclaimed.

"It was only 4, Ned," Peter grumbled. Ned gave Peter a look, but you shrugged it off.

"Anway, it's Halloween. You geeks down for _the Poltergeist_ and copious amounts of Halloween candy?" You asked them, slinging your backpack higher onto your shoulder.

"Y/N, you _know_ that Peter and I plan on going out."

You shrugged. "It was worth a try. I have to go to English, bring me back some candy!"

-0-

You cursed yourself for offering to stay behind after school to help Mr. Ryker clean up after the labs. It had taken longer than you thought, and by the time you had left school, the sun had already set. You checked your phone. _15%_.

"Shit," you huffed, pulling your jacket closer to your body. Luckily, it was Halloween night and many people would be out tonight, but that didn't ease your nerves. Growing up in Queens, you were often wary of staying out past dark, even if the Avengers were a short drive - or fly - away.

 _There's always Spiderman,_ you thought. You chuckled and then pushed the thought to the back of your mind. You kept checking your phone, using it as some source of light, and also as a safety measure just in case some guy decided to mess with you. You walked to the metro, walking up the stairs and onto the platform. There were only two other people on the platform, an elderly man and a young lady. The train arrived, and one person got off before you got on. Not many people were on at the train at this time of night, so you sat down. You didn't want to listen to music and deplete your phone battery, so you just sat in silence and looked at the ads and maps.

-0-

You had almost fallen asleep by the time the voice had announced that your stop would be next. You stood up and waited by the door, gripping the pole. The train stopped and you left the station. When you looked to your right at a window, you noticed a figure following you. You subconsciously began walking faster, even though you tried to keep telling yourself that he just so happened to be walking in the same direction as you. No trick-or-treaters were out on these streets, no sane parent would let their young kid out on the dark streets of Queens, no matter who was watching over them. You turned a corner and saw that the figure was getting closer to you, no matter how fast you were going. You turned down another corner, hoping to lose whoever was following you, but to your dismay, you had turned into an alleyway. You turned around just as the figure came around the corner. The hood of their jacket was pulled over their head, but they pushed it back. It was a young man that you didn't recognize. He smiled creepily at you and began walking toward you.

"Please," you said. "If you just let me go-"

"You'll do what? Tell no one? Honey, that ain't leverage. You don't even know who I am."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"This whole interrupting thing is really starting to tick me off, now can you please just let me go? _Please_?"

"Sure," he shrugged. You exhaled heavily, and as you walked by him, he grabbed your arm and pushed you against the wall.

" _Please_ …" You whimpered. He just chuckled.

"Honey-"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice called out. You both looked up at the source of the voice and saw Spiderman. You looked back at the guy.

"You're _fucked_ ," you smiled. He growled at you before pushing himself off the wall and backing up a bit.

"Listen, Spider-Fuck, just go away. The lady and I have some business to take care of," he shouted. Your confidence faltered a bit, wondering if Spiderman would be stupid enough to believe this shady guy. You gained it back when Spiderman flipped off the roof and landed right in front of you.

"Last time I check, 16 years old doesn't make you a consenting adult," he remarked. You pulled a face.

 _'How does he know I'm 16?'_ You thought.

The guy, whom you had named Kyle in your head, just because that was the most douche-bag name you could come up with, lunged at Spiderman. Spiderman moved to the side, pulling you with him. Kyle almost hit the wall, and Spiderman used it to his advantage, using his webs to trap Kyle. Kyle struggled and cursed, but Spiderman just turned to you.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. He just spooked me, that's all."

"It is Halloween," he joked. You let out a breathy laugh at his horrible joke. "Do you need help getting home?"

"Uh, I can take it from here, but thanks."

"Of course."

-0-

When you finally got home and into your bedroom, you broke down. You sat on your bed and cried. You must've been there for 10 minutes before you heard tapping on your window. You walked over to it to see Spiderman there. Sliding it open, you asked him,

"How do you know where you live?"

"Can I come in? It's kinda cold."

"Uh… sure."

He slipped in and stood in your bedroom, looking around. He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"I need to tell you something," he told you.

"Okay…?"

He pulled off his mask and you gasped when you saw Peter staring at you.

"Peter _fucking_ Parker, you're the one who wears this onesie and fights bad guys every night?"

"It's not a onesie," he mumbled.

"Jesus," you said, running your hands over your face. "Are you fucking with me, Parker? Did you buy this somewhere?"

"No! No, I would never do that," he shook his head. "I'm Spiderman."

"That's why you knew how old I was back there. And why you sounded so familiar."

He nodded.

"Thanks, Pete. For saving me."

"It's what I do," he shrugged.

"How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to. Like I said, it's what I do."

"How 'bout I take you out?"

"Like… on a date?" He asked.

"If you want it to be."

"Yeah, I want it to be," he smiled. You smiled back.

-00-


End file.
